


Water Under The Bridge

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Ressler have been taken. Can Red save them before they get hurt, or worse, killed? Lizzington fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little something I came up with a while ago. Special thanks goes out to my wonderful friend and beta jackandsamforever
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist.

She yanked on the cuffs again, attempting to loosen the damn chain from the wall, but it wouldn't budge and the water was already at her knees.

"It's no use. You won't get them off the wall," Ressler said tiredly. He was chained next to her, the water not that high up his body since he was taller than her.

They had been following one of Reddington's blacklisters. Low on the list, but apparently still just as dangerous. The man had somehow anticipated what the FBI had been up to. He had waited for the two agents and caught them easily. After knocking them out, he had driven them out to one of his hideouts near the ocean and stuck them under a bridge that connected his property to a little island. The tide would be coming soon, the criminal had told them as much; laughing like a maniac as he left.

Now Liz and Donald couldn't do much but to 'hang in' there. Liz, of course, wouldn't just accept their fate. She had never been one to give up, and there was still so much to reveal. She had to know the whole truth about Tom... about Red and why he had chosen her. She wouldn't give up. There had to be someone who was looking for them. The FBI had surely noticed their absence and was probably on their way already. The water was rising quickly, it was already at her waist. She had to think of something and fast. She pulled at the chain again, as hard as she could manage, and grimaced at the pain in her wrists.

"Liz, stop. It's no use," he repeated.

"I swear, Ressler, if you don't stop that bullshit right now, I'll just kill you myself."

He couldn't help the smile that stole over his face. She truly was one tough cookie. "Look, all I'm saying is that there's not much we can do now. We have to wait for the FBI to find us."

"Or Red," she said.

He studied her closely for a moment. "Or Reddington." He craned his neck to look out at the water. "We just need stay put and wait."

Liz huffed a laugh. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one with the water at your chest."

The tide truly was rising quickly; there wasn't much time left. Liz thought back to the moment she first met Raymond Reddington. The look he had given her had scared her at first. He had had that icy, but obsessed look in his eyes. The way his gaze had never left her had made her uneasy. She remembered stabbing him with a pen after the Zamani fiasco. A couple of months later, after they had established some kind of partnership, possibly a friendship, she had tried to apologize for hurting him. She still felt extremely guilty for sticking a pen in his neck. He had just laughed then and caressed her cheek, telling her 'water under the bridge, Lizzie'. Well, what a damn coincidence.

She had hated being called Lizzie by him. Only her father had been allowed to call her that. But Red hadn't cared and had kept calling her that; now she couldn't imagine being called anything else. After Gina Zanetakos, when she had been furiously accusing him of planting the evidence himself, he had been cold and distant. He had been resentful then, had called her 'Agent Keen' and had told her that he wasn't a gumball machine, and that she couldn't just twist the handle whenever she wanted a treat. He had hung up on her then, something he hadn't done before. After a moment of surprise she had called him back, pleading for him to not hang up when he let her know that she couldn't keep doing this little waltz.

He hadn't hung up, and they had stopped that back and forth and actually danced a real waltz. He was a good dancer, and she was positive he was an even better lover. That was how far gone she was for him already. The man had somehow wormed his way into her heart, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She was abruptly torn from her fantasies when some of the cold water entered her mouth. She coughed violently, having forgotten momentarily where she was.

"Liz, you okay?" Ressler asked, the water had risen to his own chest by now.

Liz stretched her neck, trying to keep her head from bobbing under the surface. "Y-yes... I zoned out there for a little... They're not coming, are they?" She asked quietly.

He sighed and rattled on the chains. "They'll come."

It did little to reassure her. "But not soon enough... Ress?" Donald made a noise for her to continue. "Will you do me a favor?"

He looked at her then. "Liz, we're going to be fine."

"Don... just, just in case. Tell Red..." She took a deep breath and tried holding her chin above the water. "Tell him that I love him." After saying those words, Liz tried taking in another deep breath before her head went fully under due to a wave.

"Liz! Come on, push up, Liz!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie!" Ressler's head shot around just in time to watch Reddington jump into the water fully clothed with Dembe on his heels. The older man went straight to the woman's side, roughly pulling her up, straining her body against the chains, bending her neck painfully so her mouth and nose left the water. She coughed violently, drawing in as much air as she could muster. "Lizzie... Dembe, bolt cutters," Red ordered without taking his eyes off her.

"Red?" She asked, her voice fragile.

He let his thumb graze her cheek, looking into her blue eyes that were clouded with pain. "I'm right here, sweetheart."

"Ressler..."

"Still hanging in here, Liz," he answered. The water was slowly rising up his own chest.

"You're going to be fine," Red told them, casting a glance at Dembe as he made his way back towards them. Liz made a noise of pain at her strained neck, but Red didn't let go. "Listen to me, sweetheart." He gently tapped her cheek so she would look at him. "You breathe in when I breathe out. You don't open your mouth until you feel mine over it." Her mind was reeling. She would be back under the water soon, not able to breathe, too close to death. "Lizzie, focus. Just trust me, sweetheart," he said. "Take a deep breath now." That was all the warning she got before he gently eased her head back down. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage, could feel the chain rattling as Dembe worked on cutting through them. She could also feel Red's hand on the back of her neck, his fingers hot against her ice cold skin. It was reassuring, but she still felt herself starting to panic as the air left her lungs.

Only seconds later she saw Red right in front of her, a deep frown on his face, his eyes focused on the task. He gently touched her face, holding her still as he put his lips on hers. She involuntarily closed her eyes at the touch, having fantasized about his lips more times than she cared to admit. She opened her mouth when she felt him squeeze her neck and then there was air. It wasn't much, it was definitely not nearly enough to get her through this, but it kept her from drowning. The touch on her cheek never left as Red went up to breathe. A short while later he repeated the action, and she could hear his muffled voice telling Dembe to hurry.

Her lungs were burning. There wasn't much time left for her. When Red closed his mouth over hers a third time, she gladly took in the air, pressing her mouth even harder against his, hoping to feel him one last time; imagining them someplace else. Just before everything went black, she felt herself being lifted up. Her head broke through the surface and she instantly gulped for air, ending up in a coughing fit. She felt someone carrying her bridal style from the water as she continued hacking out coughs.

A hand was gently patting her on the back. "Easy there, sweetheart. Don't choke yourself."

Liz opened her eyes, then blinked away some tears and noticed that her head was tucked under Red's chin. It looked like he had settled against a wall, a good few steps away from the water, and held her against his chest. She watched as Dembe cut the last chain, freeing Ressler and helping him out of the water.

"Ambulance should be here soon," the tall man called out, still too far away to talk normally.

Liz sighed after having caught her breath and dropped her head back against Red's chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her cheek. She turned her head slightly to place a kiss on the wet shirt that was covering his skin, then rested there and relished in the feeling of his strong heartbeat. She heard him sigh and then felt his lips on her head.

"Red..."

"Yes, sweetheart?" His lips were moving over her wet hair.

"That's not how I'd imagined our first kiss," Liz told him softly before her eyes slid shut.


	3. Chapter 3

The voices were too loud and the light was too bright as Lizzie felt hands roaming over her body. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"Agent Keen, you have to wake up." A voice that sounded unfamiliar called out. She slowly opened her eyes, then almost shrieked when she saw that there were several paramedics surrounding her. She could also see Cooper talking to Red, the latter clearly more interested in looking at Liz. Ressler was standing next to them, a thick wool blanket around his shoulders.

"Agent Keen, are you with me?" The man hovering above her asked.

She pushed the hands off her body and struggled to sit up, then watched as Red left Cooper mid-sentence and made his way to her side.

"I'm fine."

"You'll need to go to the hospital," the EMT told her.

Liz shook her head, regretting it a second later when she saw little black dots. "I don't think so," she mumbled.

"Gentleman, if you'll excuse us. I'll take it from here," Red announced, crouching down next to her and gently supporting her with a hand at her back.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

He stood and slowly pulled her with him. "I'm sure you are."

Liz felt the blood rush to her head, the dizziness caused her to stumble right into his chest. Red was there to catch her of course. His arms closed around her waist, effectively holding her in his embrace. He heard her groan in pain, but chose not to comment, and let her catch her breath.

"Let's get you home," Red said softly, keeping one arm around her waist as he steered them away from the scene.

Cooper didn't want to bother them. His questions could wait, and Ressler was more than capable of answering them alone.

As soon as Red closed the car door, he could feel Liz trembling. "Dembe, put on the heat, will you?" He took the coat he had previously left in the car and put it around her shoulders. He pulled her to him and attempted to warm her up while still being cold and wet himself. She unconsciously sighed, content in his arms, and he smiled softly, pulling her even closer.

She felt someone shaking her awake and didn't like it one bit. She blindly batted at the offender, groaning a little. She heard someone chuckle and frowned at the sound.

"Come on, Lizzie. We're here."

Red. He had saved her. Again. The events slowly came back to her as Liz opened her eyes. She saw that Red had already opened the door and was waiting on her. She sat up carefully and began getting out of the car, then took his offered hand and let herself be pulled up.

He walked her into one of the bedrooms and opened another door; the bathroom. "Why don't you go on and take a shower. I'll put out some clothes for you."

Just then Liz looked around the room. "Where are we?"

Red smiled and tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. "A friend's house. Now go and take that shower, and then you can get some rest." He gave her a gentle push into the bright room. "Yell if you need anything."

When he closed the door behind him, Liz started peeling the still wet clothes off her body. She turned the shower on, then stepped inside and let out a content moan when the hot water made its way down her back, warming her chilled bones. She felt her muscles relax instantly, and couldn't make herself care when the bathroom door opened and shut again.

After thoroughly washing and rinsing her hair of the ocean water, Liz turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. It seemed like Red had left her clothes just like he had said he would, and he had also taken her wet and dirty ones with him. She felt herself flush when she saw that her panties were also gone, but then chided herself for such an unimportant thought. Liz went through the stack of clothes that he'd left her and noticed that they were men's clothes. Red's clothes. She took the heavy sweatshirt and held it to her nose. His scent was everywhere and she inhaled it deeply. There was also a black shirt under the red sweater as well as a pair of jogging pants and... blue satin boxers? 'Oh my god!' Was exactly what went though her head that moment. Wearing someone's jogging pants without any underwear surely was inappropriate, but wearing his boxers? She would probably never feel him this close again though, ever. Liz made up her mind and pulled the satin up her long legs. The smooth, silky cloth was a little cold against her heated skin. She slipped into the jogging pants and pulled on the black shirt, followed by the red sweater. They were all too big on her, but not as bad she had imagined they would be.

She quickly dried her hair, combing through the knots, and put it in a loose pony tail. She left the bathroom and started feeling light-headed again, so she quickly sat on the bed. There were hands on her shoulders instantly, and she almost shrieked in surprise.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Red kneeled down in front of her, his face full of concern.

Liz looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Just a little light-headed."

Red gently caressed her cheek. "You should get some rest. Are you warm enough?" He asked as he helped her under the covers.

Liz let herself be tucked in. "Yes. Thanks for the clothes."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

She snuggled deeper into the pillow. "I'm fine, thank you."

Red bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Again, yell if you need anything. I'll be right across the hall." She nodded sleepily and he left the room, a small smile adorning his face.

Liz tried to get comfortable, she really was tired, but she was either too cold or too warm and her head was hurting. After what seemed like an eternity, she got up from the bed and pulled off the jogging pants. She had never liked sleeping in long pants. So maybe that would help. The sweater was far too warm and comfortable to take off. She felt queasy; her heart was racing and it felt like her head was going to explode, she was sure of it. She slid out of bed again and walked up to the window, then took a moment to stare out at the darkness before leaning her cheek against the glass, cooling her heated face.

"Sweetheart, I heard you thrashing around. Are you o -" Red's voice came from the doorway and then broke off suddenly. She lifted her head and turned to face him. " -kay." She watched him swallow thickly and wondered what that was about.

"No..." she answered softly. "I'm hot and then cold, my head's killing me and my heart's racing," she stated truthfully.

That seemed to pull him out of his reverie as he walked towards her, then took her face between his hands when he reached her. "You should tell me those things, Lizzie. I can't help you if you don't tell me," he chided her softly, then pressed two fingers against her pulse as his other hand went to her forehead. "You have a slight fever. Let's get you back to bed and I'll get you some medicine." Red placed an arm around her waist and almost recoiled, when his fingers brushed the waistband of her boxershorts. Well, his boxershorts... on her body. He had to get a grip, but seeing her in his clothes was making him feel that manly pride. He could feel his thoughts wandering since he knew that it was only his clothes on her body. Nothing separating them. He would keep that sweater close and never wash it again so her scent would remain.

He cleared his throat once. This was not where he wanted to go right now. Lizzie would be freaked out and he didn't want that. Together they tucked her back in and Red let his fingers slide over her cheek. "I'll be right back, okay?" Liz only blinked sleepily, her mouth in a straight line.

He came back a couple of minutes later holding some pills in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. He helped her take the meds and told her to empty the glass. She did both without any argument, which made him worry even more.

"Try to get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning," he told her, his voice soothing, before he turned to leave.

"Red." She quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Stay? I... I don't want to be alone..." Liz took in his face and wanted to kick herself. Her head was messing with her, she couldn't think clearly. She let go of his wrist, feeling stupid for asking such a question. "Never mind, you don't have -"

"Yes," he interrupted, catching her hand before it had fully retreated. He squeezed it, giving her a smile. "Let me just change into something more comfortable." With one last squeeze, he left the room.

The racing of her heart could now be explained. She wanted him close, especially since she almost died today, but she still hoped that he hadn't noticed.

True to his words he was back within minutes, his suit traded for a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He made his way to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, turning onto his side to find her mirroring his action. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and let his hand rest against her cheek. "How did you imagine our first kiss?" He suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had really hoped that she had imagined that part. "I... I..." Liz drew a blank. What could she possibly say?

Red gave her a smile, his eyes soft. "I hope you do know that this was certainly not a sufficient performance of how I kiss. I would appreciate you not taking the act of supplying you with oxygen as such." His words jumbled up her brain, she had no idea how to respond to that. "So... how did you?"

"What?"

He gave her that smile again. "Imagine our first kiss?" She blushed heavily and began stuttering, which made Red laugh. "Oh, Lizzie, you are so adorable." She sobered instantly, her eyes misting over when she felt his words sting. Of course he had to be joking about this. He was, after all, always a tease.

He must have realized that he'd said something wrong, because he squeezed her forearm and said, "Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. I was simply complimenting on that cute blush adorning your cheeks." His hand went to cup her neck to pull her closer, their breaths mingling now. "So... where were we? Ah, yes. You did imagine us kissing." His lips almost touched hers when he spoke.

"Yes..." she breathed out.

"My, Lizzie, if I had kn -"

She pressed her lips against his then, successfully interrupting him and earning herself that desired kiss. Red hummed against her mouth and responded immediately, kissing her with such passion that it gave her goosebumps. He flipped them over so that her back was on the mattress, his upper body covering hers while his lips never left hers. Liz's hands clutched at the back of his head, holding him to her. She never wanted to let go again. His lips were warm and soft, and then he was teasing her with his tongue, gently coaxing her lips apart before meeting with her own tongue; something exploded in her chest at that first touch.

Liz started biting and nibbling on his bottom lip, sucking the flesh into her mouth and moaning in delight. Her hands had wandered and were now pulling on his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Red pulled his head back, his lips were swollen just like hers and his pupils were dilated. "Lizzie..." He licked his lips, tasting her on them. She was still pulling on his shirt, trying to remove the offending cloth off his body. "Sweetheart... sweetheart, hold on." He chuckled at her obvious frustration with his shirt.

"Off," she just said.

He grabbed her hands, stopping her actions. "Lizzie."

She blushed deeply at the let down. In her mind it had never been him calling the shots in their relationship, but one could be wrong. "I'm sorry. I thought... I didn't..." She broke off, not daring to look at him.

One of his hands went to her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I think we need to work on our communication, Lizzie." He gave her a gentle smile. "As much as I want you, you really need to rest.

Liz nuzzled his face with her nose. "I'm fine."

"You almost drowned today, Lizzie."

"You saved me. Again. Have I thanked you for that yet?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I don't believe you have."

She softly kissed his lips, lingering close. "Thank you."

"Mhm... I sure hope that's not how you usually thank people."

"I could think of another way to thank you," she whispered seductively.

An involuntary groan left his mouth, and Red shook his head. "Lizzie, you never cease to amaze me." He then flopped onto his back and immediately pulled her to him, leaving no room for any doubt that he was more than a little fond of her.

She snuggled into his side and tucked her head under his chin, then let out a sigh. His hand was resting against her lower back, and his thumb under her clothes was caressing the soft skin there. Liz closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat. His breathing. His fingers on her skin. She fell asleep almost immediately.

THE BLACKLIST

She woke the next morning to noises coming from one of the other rooms. Groaning, she stretched and turned to snuggle back into the warmth she had experienced the previous night, but felt nothing but cold sheets instead. Slowly opening her eyes, Liz noticed that she was indeed alone in the room. She decided to investigate what the voices were saying, but first she had to make a stop at the bathroom.

After taking care of her business and making sure she looked presentable, she quickly brushed her teeth and pulled on the socks she had forgotten the day before. Then she left for the hall and quickly figured out who was talking.

"I see they've let you go home," she spoke from the doorway.

Both men looked at her, one clearly affected by her wardrobe again. "You look like hell, Keen."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ressler, you've always been a charming one." He gave her a boyish grin.

"How are you feeling?" Red asked then, his eyes now safely locked on hers. He didn't trust himself.

Liz gave him a quick smile. "I'm better, thanks."

He smiled back at her and then excused himself to take a personal call.

"So, how are you really, Liz?" Ressler asked.

She sat down across from him. "Better than yesterday," she replied, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over her lap.

"Is Reddington taking good care of you?"

"He is."

Ressler nodded, wearing a knowing smile. "Have you told him?"

"No."

"When are you gonna tell him then?"

"Ress..."

"Told me what?" Red came back into the room, looking from one to the other.

Liz froze at his voice. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck, and she was sure her whole body was blushing. She glared at Ressler, who couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go. Cooper still needs your statement, but no rush," the male FBI agent said and stood. Get better soon. Reddington." The men nodded at each other and then Ressler left.

"Told me what?" He was close, she could smell his scent, could almost feel his body heat as he made a show of walking past the back of the couch to sit on the arm rest. "Told me what, Lizzie?"

She was sure his voice would be her undoing one day. The way he said her name... a bliss.

"Told you that I'm thankful that you came to the rescue when I thought we were going to die."

"You already thanked me if I remember correctly. Why would you blush?"

She still didn't look at him. "Am I? Must be the fever. The water was really -"

"Lizzie," he interrupted and went to sit next to her on the couch. "I thought I was the liar."

"You've never lied to me," she answered quickly.

"And you have never lied to me. Why start now?" She bit her lip and absently stroked the scar on her wrist. "Lizzie," he said her name in a low tone, taking her scarred hand in his and gently caressing it. "Told me what?"

"That I'm in love with you!" She blurted out, feeling his fingers twitch against her wrist, before going still. Liz took a deep breath and then turned to look at him. She had never seen him look anything but calm and collected, but now he looked anything but. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes wide open and his pulse fluttered against the skin on his neck. "I love you." 'Oh, god, I've probably shocked him half to death. I shouldn't have opened my mouth, damn it!' She ranted in her head. "I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget -" She was interrupted by Red's lips on her, kissing her feverishly and with so much passion that she felt her heart burst into million stars.

He gently pressed her down so her back was fully resting against the couch, then covered her body with his while his mouth kept working over hers. They broke away gasping for air and Red was already attacking her neck with gusto, tearing a long moan from her throat.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked at her with soft eyes. "I love you, Lizzie. I love you so much." He ended his sentiment with a soft kiss to her lips before nuzzling her face with his nose. "I have a strong feeling I'm going to like dear Donald," he said, his breath tickling her skin.

Liz turned her head and kissed him again, before letting her head drop onto the cushion. She linked her fingers at the back of Red's head and gently caressed the short, soft hair there. "I love you, Raymond."

He smiled at her use of his given name and let his hands wander from her waist to her thighs, squeezing gently. "I love you, Elizabeth," he replied before leaning in to kiss her again.

~ fin~


End file.
